WYRDA
by aryadroettnig
Summary: Ayela, ein Mädchen aus Ilirea, wird von einem Drachen aus einem türkisfarbenen Ei erwählt 5. Teil ;)


**ERAGON**

**Wyrda**

**1. Drachen, Könige und Elfen**

„**J**etzt fass es schon an!", rief der Elf ungeduldig, "Die anderen wollen auch noch!"

„Ja, ist ja gut." Mit zitternden Händen legte Ayela die Finger auf das türkise Ei.

Es zitterte. Alle anderen Kinder sahen enttäuscht aus. Ein Junge, er war ein wenig älter als ich, trat mich ans Bein. „AU!", schrie sie. „Da sind auch noch andere Eier!" Auch Vanir fuhr ihn an: „Hey, lass sie in Ruhe!"

Aber er hörte nicht zu, denn die Schale des Eis begann zu Risse zu bilden und der Kopf des Drachenbabys schälte sich heraus.

Die Schuppen waren ,wie das Ei, türkis bis blau.

Nun kam auch der Rest des Körpers zum Vorschein. Das Mädchen streckte ihre rechte Hand aus und berührte den Kopf des Jungdrachen. Ein Energiestoß durchfuhr sie, und dort wo der Drachenkopf die Hand berührt hatte, erschien die Gedwëy Ignasia, die schimmernde Handfläche. Sie hatte bisher nur einmal eine gesehen, bei Murtagh, dem Halbbruder des Meisters Eragon.

Während das Mädchen noch ihre Handfläche anstarrte, berührte der Drache ihren Geist. „_Hallo, wie ist dein Name?"_, sie antwortete: „_Ayela, und du?" „Gib mir einen und ich sag dir ob er mir Gefällt." „Aber ich weiß keinen", _gestand sie.

„Sie ist die Tochter der ältesten, Saphira. Und dem Drachen der Königin, Fírnen. Es ist das erste gelegte unserer Zeit.", holte der Elf aus sie aus ihren Gedanken.

„Ich weiß nicht wie ich sie nennen soll, Herr." „Da kann ich dir nicht helfen, kleine Reiterin."

Seufzend nahm sie den Jungdrachen auf den Arm. „_Weißt du einen Namen, den ich dir Geben könnte?" „Nein, ich weiß nicht mehr, als was mich meine Instinkte in wenigen Minuten gelehrt hat."_

Ayela ging in Richtung Thronsaal, Vanir hatte ihnen gesagt sie sollen sich bei der Königin Nasuada melden. „_Wo gehen wir hin?" „Zu der Königin dieses Landes, sie wird und zu unserem Meistern weisen."_

Drei Schläge an die Eichentür des Saals.

Vor ihm standen Wachen.

„Herrin, eine neue Reiterin ist eingetroffen.", rief einer der Wachmänner.

„Lasst sie herein.", erklang die Stimme ihrer Magt Farika.

Die Wachen stießen die Türen auf.

Vanir riss die Augen auf, als die großen Flügeltüren aufschwangen. Im Thronsaal saß ein grüner Drache.

Fírnen...

Arya, die Königin der Elfen saß neben Nasuada, die ein rotes Seidenkleid trug.

Ayela kniete nieder und drehte die Hand vor der Brust, wie es bei den Elfen in Ilirea gesehen hatte, die elfische Geste der Ehrerbietung.

Zitternd legte das Mädchen die Finger an die Lippen und sagte: „_Atra Esterní ono thelduni, Arya Droettnig abr Älfakyn und Nasuada..."_, sie zögerte, „Nasuada, Königin der Menschen

von Alagaësia."

„_Atra du Evaríya ono varda, _kleine Reiterin", antwortete Nasuada.

„_Un Mor'ranr lífa unin Hjarta onr."_, Nun wendete Nasuada sich an Vanir: „Habt ihr, ihr die Rituale beigebracht, Vanir Vodhr?" „Nein Herrin,", sagte Ayela, „ich habe die Elfen und Menschen in Ilirea beobachtet, sie begrüßten sich auf diese Weise... der Bürger sprach dem Gesandten zuvor, und ...", sie verstummte und schlug die Augen nieder. Nasuada lächelte. „Du darfst frei sprechen und ...sieh mich an.

Recht so. Mag sein dass du die Worte kennst... aber kennst du auch die Bedeutung?"

„Nein Herrin." Nun meldete sich Arya zu Wort: „Du hast eine sehr gute Beobachtungsgabe... aber verrate mir deinen Namen," „Ayela, Tochter von Líana, Majestät." „Du brauchst mich nun nicht mehr Majestät zu nennen, wir sind beide Mitglieder des Ordens und außerdem ist es bei uns Elfen nicht üblich Majestät zu sagen."

„Nun, Ayela, wie heißt euer Drache?" Das Mädchen zögerte. „Ich weiß nicht Herrin, ich weiß keine Namen, die eines Drachens würdig sind, außer die der Drachen: Shruikan, Dorn, Fírnen und Saphira... und ich kann sie doch nicht nach ihren Eltern oder nach Männchen benennen."

Arya sah sie nun intensiv an. „..." Nun stupste Fírnen das Drachenmädchen an. „_Du trägst mein Erbe in dir! Pass auf dass es nicht verloren geht." „Ich werde mich in Ehren halten"_, sagte sie schelmisch und der grüne Drache gluckste.

„Saphiras Mutter hieß Vervada... auch sie war türkis-blau. Ich denke es ist ein passender Name, aber wenn du nicht willst musst du ihr den Namen nicht geben." „_Jahhh, der Name gefällt mir!"_, rief die kleine im Geiste. „Ich habe wohl keine andere Wahl. Sie möchte den Namen." Alle lachten. Fírnen summte laut und die Gelbauge schnurrte. Sie war seit Nasuadas Herrschaft eine treue Beraterin.

Nun meldete sich Vanir zu Wort. „Arya _Droettnig_, Königin Nasuada; Ayela muss zu Eragon, um ihre Ausbildung zu beginnen. Soll ich sie hinbringen oder?..." „Nein, Vanir Vodhr. Ich werde sie Persönlich begleiten... ich muss so oder so etwas mit Eragon persönlich besprechen.

Hast du ein Pferd?", fragte sie nun an Ayela gewandt. „Nein, seit letztem Sommer nicht mehr... Meine Mutter ist gestorben und...", „Du wirst eines von uns bekommen, sobald wir in Ellesméra sind. Und... das mit deiner Mutter tut mir leid."

„Meine Mutter war sehr krank, schon seit meiner Geburt... Ich habe mich damit abgefunden."

„Also hat dein Vater dich aufgezogen?" „Ja, soweit ich weiß ist dies bei euch auch so Nasuada ...", sie verstummte und vermutete sie sei zu weit gegangen. „Du bist frei, und mir nicht zu nahe getreten." lächelte sie. „Und ja, mein Vater hat mich aufgezogen.", sagte sie mit Nachdruck.

Wenige Stunden später saß Ayela in ihrem Zimmer und überlegte, was sie mitnehmen sollte. Ihre Kleider, würde sie größtenteils da lassen. Sie besaß einige Hosen, da ihr Vater der Meinung war, dass Mädchen, die so ritten wie sie, sollten auch Hosen tragen.

„_Die Leute sollen denken was sie wollen!", _dachte sie trotzig. „_Eine Reiterin darf tragen was sie will! Arya tut es doch auch." „Pass auf, ihr Menschen seht es nicht gerne, wenn weibliche Geschöpfe Hosen tragen.", _sagte Vervada.

„Nun zum reiten werde ich aber garantiert kein Kleid tragen!", sagte Ayela nun laut und erschrak vor der Heftigkeit ihrer Stimme.

Sie packte in den Rucksack: Ein hübsches Kleid; für Anlässe der besondern Art, ein paar Hosen und Hemden, schlanke Schuhe, die zu dem Kleid passten und ein Seil. Oben auf den Rucksack, schnallte sie ein paar Decken.

In der Küche packte das Mädchen ein paar Gewürze und etwas Obst ein und zog ihre Lederstiefel an.

„Hier mein Mädchen, nimm das.", ihr Vater Alwarad hielt ihr ein Paar Münzen hin.

„Nein, Vater behalt es. Die Elfen und Reiter werden mir sicher alles geben was ich brauche. Du und Narvæss ihr braucht das Geld." Ihr Bruder weinte. Er hatte die ganze Zeit Vervada gehalten und mit ihr gespielt. Doch nun rannen die Tränen an seinem Gesicht herunter. „Ich will nicht dass du gehst!", murmelte er als sie ihn zum Abschied umarmte. „Ich gehe doch nicht für immer!" „Wirklich?" „Ja, wenn meine Ausbildung beendet ist, dann komme ich euch besuchen."

Mit diesen Worten verließ sie das Haus und trat in die kühle Frühlingsluft.

Arya und Fírnen erwarteten sie. „Steig auf Ayela, wir werden in zwei Tagen in Ellesméra sein.", rief sie der jungen Reiterin zu, die darauf sofort ihren Drachen fester an sich drückte und begann an dem grünen Drachen hochzuklettern. Einmal wäre sie fast abgerutscht und auf den harten Pflastersteinen gelandet, doch Arya hatte sie rechtzeitig am Arm hochgezogen.

Als sie endlich vor Arya im Sattel saß, spürte sie ein gewisses Unbehagen. So hoch über dem Boden zu sitzen machte ihr Angst. Sie war zwar oft auf Bäume geklettert , doch die waren nie so hoch gewesen wie Fírnen.

Ein Ruck durchfuhr sie. Er hatte seine mächtigen Schwingen ausgebreitet und hatte sich vom Boden abgestoßen. Klarer, kalter Wind blies durch das Haar der beiden Reiterinnen. Ayela genoss den Flug, auch wenn sie erst mal ein wenig Angst hatte.

Die erste Nacht verbrachten sie unter Freiem Himmel in der großen Wüste Hadarac, da es in näherer Umgebung kein Gasthaus oder auch nur eine Siedlung gab. Es gab kein Fleisch zu Essen sondern nur Brot und ein wenig Obst, dass Arya aus Ilirea mitgenommen hatte. Ayela hatte schon gehört dass Elfen kein Fleisch aßen, deshalb wunderte sie sich nicht groß darüber.

„Wann werden wir in Ellesméra sein?" Arya betrachtete den Himmel. „Etwa Morgen um diese Zeit. Leg dich schlafen, wir müssen Morgen sehr früh weiter."

Die Elfe breitete für sie eine paar Decken zum Schlafen aus. Sie selbst kuschelte sich an dem Bauch ihres grünen Drachen.

Vervada rollte sich neben Ayela zusammen und schlief augenblicklich ein.


End file.
